fictional_realms_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
Hiei
The Character Summary: He was born from an ice apparition the leaders of the Ice apparitions had him thrown from their floating island, As a child he was raised and trained by demon thieves, Later in life he had the Jagan implanted by Shigure so he could find two things one was the land of his birth to get revenge on the Ice apparitions and the second was to find his twin sister (Yukina). Quote: "Don't worry fool, we've entered into an alliance and I'm not the type to break it. Of course, after we win the tournament I can't guarantee anything” Hiei to [[Kazama Kuwabara |Kuwabara]] Name: Hiei Age: Unknown Height/weight: 4'10, 50+Kg Origin; [[YuYu Hakusho]] Tiering Weakness: Looks down on humans and weaker demons as inferior fighters this can lead to him underestimate his opponents Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman Speed: Supersonic (can move faster then the eye can track), Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with [[Yusuke Urameshi|Yusuke]]) Durability: Island (Can tank hits from post [[Yusuke Urameshi|Dark Tournament Saga Yusuke]]), Country (Can tank hits from other S Class level demons) Destructive Capability: Island the Dragon of the Darkness Flame shook and launched lightning around Hanging Neck island while it was being summoned | Country (S class demons are capable or have the potential to destroy a country) | Possibly Large Country(Due to Sensui being around a level of 20,000, Hiei combated against a character who is over 77.5 times that power and he combated against one of the three kings who is 30.8 times country busters.) Range: Several meters with sword, Several Km with Dragon of the Darkness Flame Stamina: 2/4 Tier: Low Rank 3E to Mid Rank 3A Powers and Abilities '''Sword''': standard sword '''Jagan''': surgically implanted third eye, that has multiple abilities '''Jagan Tie Curse''': Red spirit energy that binds the movements of the enemy '''Jagan Form''': Skin turns green and eyes sprout over his body, This Increases his speed and power '''Telepathy ''' '''Telekinesis: '''This is limited to lifting human size objects '''Remote Viewing''' '''Memory Erasement''': The Jagan can erase memories '''Mind Control''': Jagan can control the minds of weaker demons and humans '''Heat resistance''': Resistant to heat and fire '''Dragon of the Darkness Flame''': Powerful Black Demonic Flames that take the shape of a dragon that can turn enemies into ash '''Dragon Absorption''': By absorbing the Dragon of the Darkness Flame he becomes stronger and faster '''Sword of the Darkness Flame''': Black Demonic Flames in the shape of a sword '''Fist of the Mortal Flame''': Using human world fire he engulfs his hands in the fire, he can also launch the flames like a flamethrower Feats '''SPIRIT DETECTIVE SAGA''' Expert swordsman With Kurama and Gokui stole the three great artefacts of darkness from King Yema's vault Can move faster then the eye can track Dodged [[Yusuke Urameshi|Yusuke's]] Spirit Gun Killed Seryu (one of the four Saint beasts) and cut him 16 times without him noticing '''DARK TOURNAMENT SAGA''' With [[Kurama (YuYu Hakusho)|Kurama]], [[Kazuma Kuwabara|Kuwabara]] and [[Genkai]] killed a boat full of demons Can jump from the arena ring to the roof of the stadium Survived Zeru stabbing him in the gut with his hand then being engulfed in fire Fire does little damage While using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame its summoning effect dwarfed the island and sent lightning crashing around the island Killed Zeru the Dragon of the Darkness Flame turned Zeru to ash Took Makintaro's arm without him noticing Killed Makintaro without any effort Tanked an onslaught of blows from Kuromomotaro in his second armor, armor of the Phoenix Killed Kuromomotaro in his 3rd armor, armor of the wolf Fist of the Mortal Flame shattered a 2-4 ton stone cube Fist of the Mortal Flame destroyed Bui's axe Fist of the Mortal Flame instantly melted Bui's axe The only apparition or master to tame the Dragon of the Darkness Flame by absorbing it After absorbing the Dragon of the Darkness Flame took no damage from armor removed Bui Strong enough to launch Bui high into the air Defeated Bui Part of the team that won the Dark Tournament '''CHAPTER BLACK SAGA''' Quick enough to save [[Yusuke Urameshi |Yusuke]] from an explosion and get to the top of a cliff Fast enough to effortlessly dodge bullets Defeated Sniper by stabbing him a few inches from his heart Capable of tanking full power punches from [[Yusuke Urameshi|Yusuke]] Capable of hurting [[Yusuke Urameshi|Yusuke]] (He can tank [[Younger Toguro|100% Toguro's]] punches without damage) Has power Equivalent to an A rank demon '''THREE KINGS SAGA''' Classed as an S Class demon (S Class demons are capable of destroying or having the potential to destroy a country) Killed 500 A class demons with little effort Cut a large stone statue in half Killed Shigure Surgeon of the Damed (he taught him how to use a sword and implanted the Jagan) Tanked a full power hit from [[Mukuro (YuYu Hakusho)|Mukuro]] (one of the three kings of demon world) Survived a fight against [[Mukuro (YuYu Hakusho)|Mukuro]] but lost Jagan can erase memories Notable Wins Zuko Notable Defeats [[Sasuke Uchiha]] Inconclusive